Say I love you
by ShineStardust
Summary: Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, de ahora en más digamos "Te quiero".


**Nota: los personas de SAO no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Reiki Kawahara y A-1 pictures yo solo hago uso de ellos, en una historia hecha de mi autoría**

* * *

 _ **Say "I love you"**_

─ Te quiero mucho Kirito-kun ─ la mujer de cabellos mandarina no obtuvo nada por respuesta a su declaración, así que opto por insistir ─ Te quiero mucho Kirito-kun

─… ─ nuevamente obtuvo nada más que silencio por la persona que la acompañaba, negándose a darse por vencida decidió que haría un ataque más fuerte.

─ Te amo con todo mi corazón Kirito-kun ─ al decir esto se dirigió al de mirada plata, mirada que estaba fervientemente concentrada en su teléfono celular, y lo abrazó por la espalda de forma cariñosa pero este ni se inmutó ni un poco, continuando enfocado en su teléfono.

─ ¡Hey, Kirito-kun! ¿Hace cuento no tenemos la oportunidad de decirnos lo mucho que nos amamos? Hay que empezar a hacerlo con frecuencia otra vez ─ el hombre al que abrazaba seguía sin responder nada, como si ella no existiese, gracias a esto la irritación comenzó a formarse dentro de ella. Si él quería que ella se detuviese; lo único que estaba logrando es que se pusiera más insistente con el tema, ahora no se detendría hasta obtener una amorosa declaración de él ─ Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, de ahora en más digamos "Te quiero". Anda Kirito-kun dilo; Yo te amo mucho.

Pareciera que su última declaración solo logró molestar a su pareja puesto que este se levantó sin reparos del lugar donde se encontraba; dejándola caer a ella que hasta ese momento se encontraba abrazada a su espalda, dándole una punzada en el corazón al notar que él no se giró ni un poco para asegurarse si ella estaba bien o no. Irritada por la última acción de él se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba su persona más amada, para reclamarle lo frio que estaba siendo con ella, la de ojos miel sabía que se estaba poniendo un poco pesada con el tema pero no creía que merecía tal trato.

Cuando su sarta de gritos estaba a punto de comenzar; lo vio vertiendo harina en una sartén y el característico olor dulzón de los hotcakes se filtró por su nariz distrayéndola momentáneamente. Sabía que su novio los detestaba pero a ella le encantaban, especialmente si estaban bañados de mucha miel de maple ─ ¿Eh? ¿Esos no son los hotcakes extra dulces que tanto me gustan?

El azabache estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no le puso atención a sus preguntas. A pesar del pasar de los años su Kirito seguirá siendo el mismo; tenía que arrancarle las palabras a regañadientes pero él sabía demostrar con acciones lo mucho que la amaba ─ ¡Kyaa! Estoy encantada, tan encantada Kirito-kun. Te amo mucho.

Se colocó en la encimera de la cocina de su casa, preparada para degustar tan delicioso majar hecho por las manos de su amado, que cuando puso el plato con los hotcakes listos estaba tan eufórica por el pequeño pero significativo detalle que le había realizado, casi los prueba antes de que él llegara a bañarlos de miel pero se contuvo. Una vez él agrego una significativa cantidad encima de ellos, tomo el plato donde estaban servidos y se lo llevo de la cocina antes de que ella los pudiese probar ─ ¡Que malo! Eres muy malo Kirito-kun pero te quiero, así que lo pasare por alto.

Siguiéndolo hasta la sala de estar de su pequeño y sencillo departamento, el olor a incienso de vainilla se filtró por su nariz opacando un poco el olor de la comida que tanto ansiaba, se acercó a él; que se encontraba sentado en el sillón más cercano al altar que mantenían ahí, para poder robarle la comida cuando lo escucho hablar por primera vez en toda la tarde que llevaba con él ─ Hey…

─ ¿Si? Dime que sucede Kirito-kun

─ Tu…

─ Vamos Kirito-kun no actúes de forma tan dramática que me desespera. Ni siquiera me estas mirando ─ su adorada pareja se mantenía viendo fijamente hacia el altar de la casa, sin verla a ella. Comenzó a pensar que tal vez hizo algo que lo molesto puesto que la forma en que la estaba tratado era más fría de lo usual, pero se ordenó a sí misma no enojarse por ello y mantener su delicada sonrisa

─ ¿Por qué tenías que morir Asuna?

Ella por respuesta solo mantuvo su sonrisa inalterable.

— Hotcakes... Los he estado haciendo últimamente muy seguido — él mantenía su vista fija en la foto del altar donde ella le dedicaba una gran sonrisa al camarógrafo, a él.

— Ahora acabo de hacer todos estos, a mi realmente no me gustan, entonces... — su voz se quebró en última instancia como si continuar su frase fuera algo muy duro para él —... regresa, por favor.

El de mirada plata cerró sus párpados fuertemente, como si no quisiera que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos, fallando miserablemente.

— Lo siento, sé que te prometí que no lloraría pero... — sin poder soportarlo más él cubrió su cara con sus manos, como forma de ocultarse al mundo, dejando que gruesas y calientes lágrimas resbalaran por su cubierto rostro.

Ella corrió a abrazarlo por la espalda y ofrecerle el confort que tanto necesitaba mientras él se deshacía en lágrimas — Te amo mucho Kirito-kun, yo realmente lo hago.

 _Ahh ¿Por qué yo?_

 _Cuando escucho está rota voz... Simplemente no puedo más_

—Lo siento mucho Kirito-kun

Pero como siempre; su abrazo no podía ser sentido ni su voz ser escuchada, sus acciones no ofrecían ningún alivio a la persona a la que ella había dejado atrás. Por más que quisiera regresar simplemente no podía, así como él no podía verla a ella.

* * *

 **Notas de autora: Por favor no me maten; esto es bonito... En una forma trágica**

 **Cabe recalcar que esta idea no es mía sino que fue el pequeño cómic/manga de 6 páginas que AGOnaoe (solo agreguen el arroba al inicio) publicó en su cuenta de twitter días atrás y me encanto tanto que no me pude resistir a escribir esto. Admiro mucho a esa persona, no solo por su estilo de dibujo sino por su capacidad de romperme el corazón con solo 6 páginas.**

 **Naoe es japonesa pero si a alguien le interesa leerlo, su trabajo ha sido traducido por Khiwatari en su cuenta de Tumbrl (ese es su usuario) al inglés.**


End file.
